New World
New World, is a System temporary generated space based on Interfere Protocol, under the rules given by the ports with each successful connection. It is a place where selected members can stay and live temporarily, until the goal of connection (task) has been achieved or the connection is time out. Create a "New World" The way to generate New World, is ruled, protected, and also restricted by four Protocols, which are treated as major regulations for creating member-friendly environment. Still, to be member-friendly does not mean to simplify the task or make the task itself easier for the members to solve, but give an adequate room that allows members to create a key result for their own home worlds. For example, if a character member's home world is suffered from war, then this character member may find out the most effective solution to stop the war by working together with other character members in New World. Members in New World As a staging ground-like space, New World gives qualified members the full capacity to explore this integrated environment, allows them to seek for the reason they come here, and let them finally understand the primary task they have to solve, in order to bring back the key result to their worlds. Once a member (primarily refer to character member) can understand the purpose why they step into, and what they should do in New World, a member is ready to solve the task given by the system. In New World, a member can choose either to cooperate with other members, or fight against other members to deal with their primary missions. If any member destroyed or killed in New World, the qualification as a member would be revoked immediately, and the clone data which is stored in the server beforehand would be transferred back to this member's home world for safety purpose. Note that all members selected by the System hold the rights to reject the connection from the very beginning, once if they are willing to do so. Acknowledgement against New World Basically, members would not be able to aware the precise existence or identity of New World. New World is ruled by four important Protocols, making the place can only provide passive assistance for solving the task. Any direct contact with New World itself is technically prohibited; however, if a member is aware of the particular existence of New World, the certain member would be put under surveillance for checking the further possibilities of violating Protocols. If the violation is considered true, the System would revoke the qualification of the certain member. New World's "Time Out" In New World, character members are expected to cope with the task and generate a key result; still, if the task happens to be impossible or difficult to be completed in a given of measured time, the space structure of New World would eventually face it's natural self-destruction. In this case, we call it "time out". A New World can sustains it's stable connection for how long depends on selected members. Basically, the more member get participated, the longer time can a New World have. It is like a building's structure, with better material and more intricate composition, the more likely for it to maintain it's functionality. The system can either prolong the time by adding external members (catalyst) or destroy it by waiting it get time-outed. Be aware that adding members (catalyst) in an active connection is ruled and limited by Interfere Protocol. Category:System